La ira del principe mestizo
by HarryPotterandGinny
Summary: Traduccion: La ira del principe mestizo


(Título)

Wrath of the Half-Blood Prince: Una historia de Severus Snape

Por Matthew W. Quinn

Nota del Autor: Esta es la alternativa Universo (UA). Su punto de divergencia con respecto al canon Potterverse es que en vez de jugar su broma a Mary McDonald, Mulciber juega su broma a Lily Evans.

TRADUCCION

8 de febrero 1976

6:30 PM

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Sev?" Justin preguntó Avery, la preocupación en su voz.

Severus Snape asintió. Una parte de él dijo que esta era una locura-Mulciber es el doble de su tamaño, su padre es un Mortífago, pero otra parte de él no le importaba una mierda.

Se lastimó Lily, una voz airada oscuro en su cabeza-gruñó. Tiene que pagar.

"Quiero decir, realmente," dijo Avery. "Lo que Mike realmente no fue tan malo. Lily no se encontraba en la enfermería por tanto tiempo y ... "

Snape lo interrumpió. "No me importa. Lily es mi amigo y yo no voy a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras que ... "

"Y Mike no es tu amigo también? Vamos, Sev. Los tres de nosotros hemos sido amigos desde que fueron ordenadas. Mike sólo jugó una broma que tiene un poco fuera de mano y estoy seguro de que obtendrá la detención después de la detención por ello ".

"Eso no es suficiente", Snape rallado, pensando en volver a lo amigo de Lily Mary Macdonald (que le pareció muy pretenciosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él) dijo que había ocurrido. Algo que se hace de su Mortífagos wannabe amigo Mulciber terrible. Lily está en problemas. Ven pronto.

Snape había seguido a María de nuevo a los corredores cerca de las aulas transfiguraciones encontrar que Mulciber había echado algún tipo de conjuro que Lily estaba rebotando arriba y abajo del pasillo. Mulciber ya había abandonado la escena, dejando a él y María para obtener Lily abajo. Varios impactos con las paredes había dejado graves contusiones y fue extremadamente nauseabunda en la cima de eso, así que los dos pensaron que era prudente que la llevara a la enfermería.

"Honestamente, Sev, que no vale la pena una pelea con Mike terminado. Él es el doble de su tamaño y, en cualquier caso, ella es sólo una Mudblood. "

Snape sabía que Avery no en particular la atención a Lily, o cualquier otro muggle, nacido en brujo o bruja, para el caso, pero nunca había oído decir a su amigo el insulto como antes. Su expresión se ensombreció.

"No me importa", Snape rallado. "Get Mulciber. Traerlo aquí. No advierten a él. "Oscuro Snape ojos mirada se posó en Avery como un rayo y su expresión no admitía réplica. "Dígale que usted encuentra un pasaje secreto."

Sus ojos muy abiertos, Avery regañadientes asintió y echó a correr. Dejó Snape solo en la oscuridad, la preparación para la guerra.

8 de febrero 1976

6:40 PM

"Está bien Avery, ¿dónde está ese pasaje secreto?" Michael Mulciber llamado. "Es sólo un punto muerto. No hay nada aquí ".

Snape se escondía en un rincón de sombra, observando el más viejo, más joven, como se sentía por el callejón sin salida del corredor. Mulciber era de cabello rubio y unos centímetros más alto que Snape, pero mucho más amplia alrededor de los hombros. Si los dos de ellos eran muggles, Snape no se hubiera atrevido a atacar, pero no eran muggles. Mulciber podría ser construido como un tanque de muggle, pero era inferior a Snape en la magia, en particular, Dark Magic.

"Oh, aquí hay algo bien," dijo Snape, al salir de las sombras. Mulciber casi un salto, pero se recuperó rápidamente su compostura.

"Oh, hey Sev", dijo Mulciber, la voz cargada de indiferencia forzada. "Avery enviará aquí abajo, en una búsqueda inútil también?"

Snape no contestó. En cambio, silenció a su oponente.

"Langlock!" El hechizo de inmediato adjunta lengua Mulciber para el techo de su boca. Esto debería evitar que se pide ayuda. Diablos, podría incluso impedir que lanzar hechizos. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de los jabalíes fina de Snape. Que hará las cosas mucho más fácil.

"UHT de ELL son oing u!" Mulciber gritó con su lengua inmovilizado. Sacó su varita mágica, pero Snape fue más rápido.

"Confrigo!" Una explosión de poder mágico Mulciber golpeó, enviándolo rodando por el pasillo hacia el callejón sin salida. Snape seguido, con la esperanza de atrapar a los más grandes Slytherin contra la pared y el martillo de nuevo antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

"Sthupefy!" Mulciber logrado nota, el hechizo ya Langlock desgastando. Snape logró desviar el hechizo, pero el impacto lo envió tambaleante, permitiendo Mulciber a la altura de sus pies.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Snape?" Mulciber gruñó.

Snape se enderezó y fijó su mirada en las grandes Slytherin. "Usted sabe probablemente, Mulciber".

Mulciber rió con picardía. "Es que Mudblood Evans, ¿no? Supongo que no ha encontrado lo que hice muy divertido ".

Snape apretó los dientes tanto que duele. "El Reducto", gritó, apuntando con su varita en una pared cercana. Trozos de ladrillo explosión de las paredes. "Depulso!" Los escombros volaron a Mulciber, una tormenta de piedra que rompa todos los huesos en el cuerpo del Slytherin otro si todos los afectados.

"Protego!" Mulciber sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a desviar el vuelo de ladrillo. "Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Snape."

Entonces un trozo lo golpeó en la mandíbula, limpiándose la sonrisa de su cara. Snape sonrió. "Hablas demasiado."

Mulciber juró y escupió sangre. "Tripudio!" Snape sintió una oleada de poder mágico de acercarse a él.

"Protego!" Sintió la magia Mulciber había enviado a su retiro de forma, pero no antes de que el hechizo le había devuelto dos botes hacia la entrada del pasillo sin salida. Esto debe haber sido la que usó en Lily. Nunca había oído hablar de la maldición Tripudius antes, pero no hizo una nota a anotarla en algún lugar y utilizarlo en Potter y su pandilla de Gryffindor cuando se trató de una emboscada al lado de él.

"Reducto! Depulso! "Mulciber intentado utilizar truco de Snape contra él.

"Protego!" Snape respondió. Su escudo era más eficaz que Mulciber's; bloqueó todos menos dos trozos de ladrillo y Snape logrado evitarlas. Soy un blanco más pequeño que él.

"Depulso!" Snape envió los restos de volar de regreso por el pasillo. No serviría de nada a entrar en los pasillos cercanos, que eran mucho mejor recorrido.

Mulciber estaba mejor preparado para eso. Su encanto escudo bloqueado la mayoría de ellas y pudo esquivar la mayoría de los demás. Un trozo le había golpeado en el pecho, pero que no afectaría a los más grandes Slytherin mucho.

Mulciber inhalados y Snape sabía que el más grande Slytherin previsto para acusarlo. No puedo dejar que se acerque demasiado. Si se trataba de una batalla de los puños en vez de hechizos, Snape sin duda iba a perder.

"Traidor de sangre!" Mulciber gritó como él se lanzó. Sus palabras picado Snape, pero mantenía la calma.

"Impedimenta!" Maldición de Snape capturados Mulciber y reducir su velocidad a la mitad.

"Ahoga" dos de ellos gritó el hechizo al mismo tiempo, y aunque ambos trataron de protegerse, ni logrado plenamente. Los dos asistentes de vuelo en direcciones opuestas.

En el momento Snape logró lucha por sus pies, Mulciber ya estaba tratando de cargar de nuevo.

"Tratando de escapar?" Snape se burló.

Mulciber miró. "Sólo llegar lo suficientemente cerca para arrancarle el cuello, pequeño traidor".

"Yo dudo que tenga éxito," dijo Snape casual. Entonces, sus ojos fijos en Mulciber. "Tal vez después de esto es a través de", dijo entre dientes. "Vas a aprender a mantener tus hechizos a ti mismo".

Mulciber resopló. "¿Por qué te importa? Ella es sólo una Mudblood. "

"Eso puede ser," respondió Snape, "pero ella es mi ..."

Mulciber esbozó una sonrisa claramente inquietante. "Su Mudblood? Ese es el espíritu. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se hace cargo, el Mudbloods único que queda serán los que mantiene viva como nuestros juguetes, y luego, cuando hayamos terminado con ellos ... "

La noción de Lily se mantiene vivo sólo como un juguete "Mulciber de" una ola de marea de furia estrellarse en la mente racional de Snape. Él había estado jugando con un hechizo de duelo que cortar la carne de un oponente, que estaba esperando para echar sobre Potter, la próxima vez que la pandilla de Gryffindor hooligan le molestaba, pero todavía no había descubierto la lucha contra el hechizo. Por mucho que quería romper la Slytherin otras piezas, sabía que infligir daño permanente era una manera rápida de obtener expulsados.

Así que decidió sobre algo que debería hacer daño, pero no debe hacer daño permanente. Él ya había utilizado Reducto, pero no directamente en Mulciber. Me pregunto qué pasaría si el hechizo se aplicaron directamente a un ser humano? Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

"Reducto!" El hechizo, útil para romper objetos, seguramente haría desaparecer la mueca del rostro de Mulciber's.

Mulciber trajo su varita y logró desviar el hechizo, pero no fue capaz de evitar sus efectos completamente. La pared junto a él destrozado, al igual que su pierna izquierda. El Slytherin grandes se hundió en el suelo con un grito, y aunque parte de la mente de Snape gritó que se trataba de un daño permanente probable, o al menos algo que llevaría mucho tiempo para corregir, sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

"Ahora", Snape dijo: "Creo que es tiempo para enseñar una lección muy poco en mantenimiento de tus hechizos a ti mismo." Se acercó lentamente hacia la Mulciber caído, contemplando qué hacer. Podría merecen ser Cruciated, pero no estoy interesado en ser un juguete Dementor para el resto de mi vida. Hmm ... tal vez la aplicación de las levirosa a la pierna lesionada?

Estaba tan ocupada pensando cómo le haría daño más Mulciber que no oyó los pasos detrás de él.

"Ahoga" la voz fría, cruel y gritó Snape sintió un martillo mágico golpe en la espalda. El ataque lo envió volando Mulciber y cayendo por el pasillo.

Lucius Malfoy, pensó, visión borrosa y atormentada por el dolor. Volver para una visita, ¿verdad? Malfoy se había graduado unos años antes, pero por alguna razón se había colgado alrededor de Hogwarts mucho durante los últimos meses. Su corazón se hundió. Malfoy nunca le gustó que eran amigos de Lily. Va a ser molesto.

"El Sr. Snape, lo estás haciendo con el Sr. Mulciber? "

Mulciber habló antes de Snape tenido la oportunidad de responder. "Avery se acercó, y dijo que encontró algo interesante por este corredor", dijo, escupiendo un diente roto. "Voy a echar un vistazo y no hay Snape. El sangriento y trató de matarme. "

"Tonterías", se burló Snape, los efectos del hechizo Malfoy está desgastando. "Este fue un duelo adecuado. El daño a mi amigo ".

"Déjame adivinar," Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. "Pretty Little Lily Evans." Resopló-. "Un duelo, en nombre de un Mudblood?" La forma en que el ex prefecto habló de la calumnia arrastrado puñales en la mente de Snape, aunque se había utilizado la palabra sí mismo, contra los recién nacidos muggles que le molestaba (para gran irritación de Lily), está D Nunca dijo que con ese veneno mucho.

"Sí".

Malfoy movió la cabeza. "Stupid boy". Snape molestó en ese lugar y se trasladó a, sólo para encontrar la varita de Malfoy señaló directamente a la cara.

"Puedo hacer cosas con la magia oscura que sólo pueden soñar. Up! "Snape se arrastró hasta sus pies, con el ceño fruncido en el ex prefecto. Malfoy se volvió hacia Mulciber, manteniendo un ojo sobre Snape todo el tiempo.

"Reparo", dijo, señalando con su varita a la Mulciber caído por una fracción de segundo antes de girar de nuevo a Snape. "Eso no se curan completamente la pierna, pero va a poner de nuevo juntos lo suficiente para que usted pueda caminar." Se agachó y ayudó Mulciber a sus pies, luego dejar que el Slytherin lesionado un brazo por el hombro.

"Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería", dijo. "Entonces me quedo con el Mudblood-débil amorosa a Slughorn."

8 de febrero 1976

6:45 PM

Rap, rap, rap. Malfoy golpeó la puerta del Profesor Horace Slughorn, pociones Master y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

"¿Quién es?" Slughorn dijo que desde el interior de la oficina.

"Malfoy", dijo el ex prefecto rallado.

"Llegas temprano", comentó Slughorn. "Nuestra cita no es hasta mañana por la mañana."

"Yo sé, señor, pero he tenido la buena fortuna de la interrupción de algunas travesuras por uno de sus estudiantes y sentido que debe ser informado."

"Shenanigans, dice usted?"

Malfoy asintió. "Sí, señor. Uno de sus alumnos fue atacado a otro. Me tomé la libertad de tomar a su víctima que el ala del hospital antes de traerlo aquí ".

Hubo un largo silencio. "Bring him in"

Malfoy se volvió a Snape y le frunció el ceño. "Ahora vamos a conseguir el tuyo, imbécil", dijo entre dientes.

Los mayores Slytherin abrió la puerta y la arrastró a través de Snape. Slughorn se volvió su silla hacia ellas y se metió un caramelo última en la boca.

"Así que Lucio, dime qué pasó?"

Malfoy respiró. "Yo estaba en mi camino de regreso a la habitación donde se alojaba cuando el joven Justin Avery se muestra".

Avery! Snape entornó los ojos. Figuras. Pensó en cómo Avery trató de impedir que ataquen Mulciber. Por lo menos no te lo advertí Mulciber de lo que había previsto. Gracias a Dios por misericordia pequeñas.

"Avery me dijo que Snape le había persuadido para atraer a Mulciber en un corredor desierto. Avery vio Snape Mulciber asaltar y fue en busca de ayuda. Por suerte, él me encontró antes de que este problemático podría asesinato del joven. "

"Eso es mentira!" Snape protestó. "Yo no estaba pensando en matarlo."

"¿Podría haber engañado a mí", replicó Malfoy.

"Así que, señor Snape, Slughorn dijo," Dime qué pasó ".

Snape tragó saliva. "M ... Mulciber daño Lily", dijo. "Lily Evans, de las clases de Pociones", añadió rápidamente. Su expresión se ensombreció. "Tenía que ser enseñados a mantener sus hechizos a sí mismo."

"Una lección que no tenía autoridad para enseñar a él", Malfoy interrumpido. "Tú no eres un prefecto, sin embargo, Snape."

"¿Cómo fue gravemente herido el niño?" Slughorn preguntó.

"Todos, pero rompió la pierna, pero fue capaz de reparar el peor de los daños y la señora Pomfrey debe fijar el resto. Falta un par de dientes y algunos moretones desagradable. "Sacudió Snape. "Este hooligan estaba de pie sobre él cuando llegué. Probablemente la intención de hacerle daño más ".

Slughorn se recostó en la silla por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que voy a hacer con usted, señor Snape? Siempre fuiste tan buen comportamiento, muy estudioso, hasta ahora ".

Tiempo de arrastrarse, Snape pensamiento.

"Todo lo que quiera, señor", dijo. "Usted es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin."

Slughorn lo miró durante un largo rato antes de hablar.

"Usted tiene aptitudes para pociones," dijo el profesor rotundo. "Voy a ponerla a buen uso. Para su sanción, el Sr. Snape, se llega a mi salón de clases todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes a las 6:30 para que me ayude establecido para las clases del día, y luego informar a mi salón de clases por las tardes para ayudar a limpiar. Creo que dos semanas después de esto debería ser suficiente ".

Snape Malfoy sintió rígido detrás de él. "Sólo dos semanas, señor?" Todos los Mulciber hizo fue jugar una broma en un muggle, nacido niña y ... "

"Un muggle, nacido niña que ha demostrado un gran potencial", Slughorn interrumpido. Sacudió la cabeza. "Hay que mirar más allá de linaje y de sangre, hijo mío, y ver el potencial de talento en bruto ..."

"Voy a tratar, señor," dijo Malfoy. Snape restringido un resoplido falta de respeto. Lo dudo. "Pero aún así, dos semanas es mucho, demasiado corto. Esto hooligans "- movió cerca de Snape -" tiene que aprender una lección ".

"Muy bien, cuatro semanas después," dijo Slughorn. Cuatro semanas? Snape sintió su corazón hundirse. Él siempre gozó de Pociones, pero levantarse temprano para ayudar a Slughorn prepararse para sus clases durante un mes sólido fue demasiado.

"Ah, y no nos olvidemos de cincuenta puntos de Slytherin," agregó Slughorn. "El odio a los puntos de muelle de mi propia casa, pero las formas tienen que ser seguidas. Ahora tengo unos papeles a grado. Llevarlo de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, Lucius. Te veré mañana ".

Vicepresidente Malfoy exagerado control más estrictas en el brazo de Snape.

"Vamos", exigió Malfoy, lo arrastró fuera de la oficina de Slughorn.

8 de febrero 1976

6:50 PM

Snape Malfoy arrastró por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Slytherin y, una vez que había llegado a un área sin que nadie allí, Snape empujó contra la pared.

"Pensé que iba a dar, Snape," se burló Malfoy, la cara incluso con el hombre más joven. "Pero parece que la naturaleza se impuso sobre la crianza, como de costumbre."

"Wha ..." Snape comenzó antes de Malfoy lo empujó contra la pared más difícil hacerlo callar.

"Tu madre puede haberse casado con un muggle, pero al menos había sangre pura. Cuando yo era prefecto, pensé que tomó más después de que su madre más que a tu padre, pero creo que su amistad continuó con que Mudblood demuestra lo contrario. Suciedad muggle es, inevitablemente, señaló a la suciedad muggle, supongo.

Eso fue demasiado para tomar. "¡Maldito ..."

"¡Silencio!" Snape se encontró de repente sin poder hablar. Esto es ciertamente mejor que Langlock, pensó.

Snape Malfoy brilló una sonrisa maligna y continuó. "Como ustedes saben, el padre de su ex amigo Mulciber's sirve el Señor Oscuro. Los comedores de la muerte no puede operar abiertamente en Hogwarts, pero estoy seguro de que puede llegar a su familia con bastante facilidad. "

La voz de Malfoy tomó luego de una calidad casi pensativo.

"Me pregunto qué va a hacer con ellos? Tal vez le ponga a sus padres en Imperio y los obligan a matarse unos a otros. Eso sería más divertido. "

¡Oh demonios! Snape pensó que en el peor, el padre de Mulciber vendría después de él. No se previó la posibilidad de que el Sr. Mulciber quiere venir en pos de sus padres, a pesar de que seguramente sería más fácil que lo ataca en Hogwarts.

Su mente se aceleró-cómo mantener a sus padres a salvo? Recordó haber leído acerca de algo llamado Charm Fidelius que haría prácticamente imposible para cualquier persona para encontrar su casa en calle de la Hilandera, pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente calificados para hacerlo. ¿Su madre sabe cualquier otras brujas o magos que podrían ayudar?

Lo dudo. Su padre siempre había amigos de su madre no le gustaba en el mundo mágico. Había sido particularmente hostiles a la que Snape reconocido incluso entonces como los más cualificados, un asistente irlandés llamado Patrick Dixon. Un día había prohibido bruscamente a su esposa de permitir que otras "gente mágica" en la casa y se volvió cada vez más molesto cuando se fue a visitarlos. Sus padres habían luchado más de una vez acerca de este y las visitas de Eileen al mundo mágico había crecido menos y menos con los años. La última vez que recordó su hacer algo antes de llevarlo al Callejón Diagon para material escolar fue cuando tenía siete u ocho años y recordó a su padre Raising Cain al respecto.

La voz de Malfoy le arrancó de su ensueño.

"Veo que tienes miedo", susurró Malfoy.

"Yo ... soy ... no," dijo Snape, obligando a las palabras de su boca. El hechizo de silencio estaba desapareciendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Trató de calabaza de la serpiente del miedo a la cría de la parte posterior de su cerebro, pero sin éxito.

Malfoy movió la cabeza, y luego liberados Snape.

"Locomotor mortis!" Gritó Malfoy, la congelación de los jóvenes asistente en su lugar. Malfoy dio un paso atrás y tiró de la manga que cubre su brazo izquierdo.

Snape cayó la mandíbula. Allí, en el antebrazo del hombre mayor ceñudo la Marca Tenebrosa! Snape se ingiere, la supresión de una peculiar mezcla de horror y la envidia. La energía podría ser tenido tal poder, sirviendo al Señor Oscuro, pero el precio ...

"Saber esto, señor Snape," susurró Malfoy. "Érase una vez, sentí que podría ser digno de ello. Ya no. Algún día pronto, cuando los triunfos Señor Oscuro, habrá un ajuste de cuentas. Antes de salir y hacer los muggles nuestro ganado, nos matan a todos los Mudbloods - Sospecho que su antiguo amigo Mulciber estará seguro de obtener su preciado Lily - y luego vamos a separar el trigo de la paja entre el medio Bloods ". Malfoy se burló. "Usted será entre la paja".

Malfoy lanzado Snape, quien se tambaleó hacia la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba a punto de hablar la contraseña y alejarse de la ex prefecto cuando Malfoy interrumpido.

"Ahoga" Malfoy gritó. El hechizo de Snape golpeó en la espalda y lo golpeó de cabeza contra la puerta. El impacto lo dejó inconsciente brevemente y cuando volvió en sí, se había ido Malfoy.

9 de febrero 1976

2:30 PM

"Usted no tiene que hacer eso, SEV," dijo Lily Evans, preocupación evidente en su voz.

"Lo hice", dijo, sin hacer nada de dibujo en el suelo delante de los pasos que estaban sentados con su varita. "Eso fue cruel de él, le llaman por ahí como eso".

El dolor de hablar le hizo una mueca de dolor. Se había despertado esa mañana con un terrible dolor en el lateral de la cabeza, desde la bisagra de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su templo. Se imaginó que se desvanecería finalmente-los golpes de James Potter y "Sirius Negro de bromas" desapareció a los pocos días, incluso sin la curación mágica, pero el dolor que se hace difícil hablar.

"Podría haber sido expulsado", argumentó. "Y su padre ..."

"No me importa su padre," Snape rallado. Me preocupo por ti. Por supuesto, no se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

Lily suspiró y cambió de tema. "¿Estás herido?"

Snape sacudió la cabeza, pero el dolor de este movimiento lo hacían saltar de nuevo.

"Eres un mentiroso malo", dijo exasperado. "Déjame echar un vistazo."

Se inclinó hacia delante y empujando el pelo de la forma. Su toque electrificada Snape y el joven mago le tomó el pulso comenzar a competir. Una expresión de disgusto cruzó su rostro cuando ella consiguió un vistazo a la enorme herida oculta bajo el pelo largo de Snape.

"Usted no ver esta mañana?", Preguntó. "Sev, es tan grande como mi mano!"

"No," dijo sin convicción.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Honestamente, Sev, es necesario prestar más atención a este tipo de cosas." Snape apenas se contuvo de rodar sus ojos. Ella es como su madre. La señora Evans fue siempre quejarse sobre él, tratando de obligarlo a comer mejor y vestido en colores brillantes, o al menos algo distinto del negro.

"No te muevas". Por el rabillo del ojo, Snape vio agitar la mano en un patrón particular y diciendo un conjuro que sonaba como una canción en voz baja.

El dolor desapareció. Snape se frotó el lado de la cabeza. No hay dolor, incluso entonces. "Gracias, Lily," dijo. "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?"

Clase "Charms", dijo. "Creo que su sección llegar a ella en algún momento esta semana o la próxima".

"Cool". Esto podría ser un encanto útil para aprender. No hay necesidad de venir arrastrándose a la señora Pomfrey, si uno se lastima, aunque si se trata de Potter y Negro ...

La idea de los dos, y la forma en que probablemente no tendría ni siquiera la protección mínima y su camarilla de Slytherin le dio más, estallar la burbuja de la felicidad momentánea que hechizo de Lily había creado. Snape frunció el ceño y se reanuda el dibujo en la tierra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Lily previo aviso.

"Sev?"

¿Sí?

"Algo que te está molestando de nuevo", dijo categóricamente. "Tienes que mirar".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Como usted sin duda sabe, nunca he tenido amigos muy numerosos. El padre nunca le gustó que ninguno de los amigos mágica alrededor de la Madre y Madre no me quería andar con los muggles-temía que yo podría hacer algo que no podía explicarse fácilmente ".

Trazó un cuadro final en la tierra antes de esconder su varita en sus ropas. "Mulciber seguro como el infierno no es más mi amigo y yo antes tiraré en el Sauce Boxeador y luego confiar en Avery de nuevo.", Suspiró. "Ellos fueron los primeros amigos que hice cuando llegué aquí. A diferencia de un montón de gente en Slytherin, no les importaba que mi padre era un muggle, sólo que me había gustado la actitud correcta "."

Lily hizo una mueca. "Ellos no mirar demasiado de mestizos, porque Mudbloods que están demasiado ocupados odiando ','" dijo ella, la voz de goteo con desprecio.

Snape exhalado. -Sí. "Tiene razón, sabes. Lo fácil que es olvidar que estaba medio muggle cuando la oportunidad para burlarse de los que tuvo dos padres muggles llegó, sobre todo si se comportaron como vándalos completa cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás a salvo en el dormitorio de Slytherin, Sev?"

Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Probablemente. Ellos saben que dormir con mi varita debajo de la almohada y mi cama paletón. "Se ayuda a mantener la secuestrada-hasta poco gilipollas que piensan que son los verdaderos dueños de las Artes Oscuras de crear problemas cuando estoy dormido.

Sin embargo, no ayudan a tener cuidado. Había asegúrese de añadir más salas a su cama y la habitación que compartía en el caso de Mulciber y sus amigos trataron de nada esa noche.

"Bien."

Snape volvió a suspirar. "No todos en Slytherin es amigo de Mulciber o fantasea con servicio de" ya saben quién. Tal vez ... "Él resopló. "A quién estoy engañando? Incluso aquellos que no le gustaba Mulciber gustaba Malfoy, él siempre fue bueno para encontrar trabajo y las conexiones para los que mantienen en su lado bueno. Hay quienes había costado conmigo contra Mulciber, pero pocos que había costado conmigo contra Malfoy. No creo que voy a tener muchos amigos en todo momento por la palabra sale ".

Lily sonrió y puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Aún dispone de mí", dijo. Snape sintió que su carrera y un pulso de nuevo la expansión sonrisa boba en la cara. Deja eso, pensó. Usted mismo de distancia. ¿Crees que aún lo quiero ser amiga quiere saber más?

Lily siguió, aparentemente ajeno a la expresión de Snape. "Y no te preocupes, Severus Snape. Podrá tomar mejores amigos que aquellos aspirantes a los mortífagos. "Ella se quedó pensativo un momento. "Sé que algunos Ravenclaw que estaría interesado en la reunión."

"Ravenclaw?" Casi todos sus amigos eran Slytherin - que en realidad no conozco a ningún Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y sus tímidos intentos de trabar amistad con otros de Gryffindor Lily tienden a fallar.

Lily asintió. -Sí. Conozco a un montón de ellos. Es posible que como Ian Jewell. Él es muy inteligente y que ha estado ayudando con transfiguraciones ... "

Snape suprimida con éxito un impulso a fruncir el ceño. Ian Jewell? Lo había visto antes en alguna parte, una Ravenclaw alto, de cabello oscuro, como era, pero sin la nariz poco atractivo enorme. Él no es mejor tener ideas ...

¡Basta de que, parte de él interrumpido. Ustedes dos han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran nueve. ¿No cuenta para algo?

Sin embargo, una parte más oscura de lo mantuvo en un susurro. Él es más guapo que eres, y probablemente más ricos también. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es invitarla a salir y ...

"Sev?" Preguntó Lily, tirando de él fuera de sus preocupaciones. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo Snape, moviendo rápidamente. "Así empezó ... pensando en algo. Lo siento. "

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero recibió una interrupción muy grosero.

"Oy, Snivellus!", Gritó alguien. Oh cabrón. Potter.

Snape miró a ver a James Potter y Sirius arrogancia Negro a la vista, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew a la zaga. Tan pronto como vio Lily Potter, se revolvió el pelo en su manera pretenciosa habitual.

"Hola Evans", dijo con grandilocuencia.

Lily puso los ojos. "Hola a ti mismo, Potter." Antes de poder hablar una palabra, Potter volvió su atención a Snape.

"Ecos de la chismosa poco se metió en problemas grandes, el otro día," dijo Potter con una mueca. "Supongo que la bola de grasa no es un Goody-Two-Shoes, después de todo."

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Crees que puede ser que desee venir con nosotros cuando salimos algunas noches, a hacer algo más que tratar de ponernos en problemas?"

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, James resopló con sorna. "Bueno no se puede."

"¡Oh cosas que Potter", replicó Snape. "¿Por qué iba yo a querer cuando ..."

"Estás en la detención," se rió burlonamente Pettigrew, quien cayó en una risita. Él era el único que se reía y Snape detectado Potter poniendo los ojos.

"¡Oh piedad de mí," dijo Potter en su aliento antes de volver su mirada a Snape.

"Al menos que usted ponga su maldito Artes Oscuras para un buen uso de este tiempo. He oído Mulciber tenía un montón de huesos rotos y algunos dientes perdidos. Buen trabajo sacar la basura wannabe Mortífagos. "

Snape frunció el ceño. "Yo no lo hice por ti, Potter."

Potter resopló. "Por supuesto. Todos sabemos quién es en realidad lo hizo por ". Brevemente hizo una expresión de ojos saltones antes de pasar a los demás. "Hey mates, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con una aspirante a Mortífagos. Vamos a ver si él puede manejar los cuatro de nosotros ". Potter sacó su varita, al igual que Pettigrew. Lupin, como de costumbre, lento a dibujar, pero Snape Negro dio cuenta de que no se había movido.

Idiotas, pensó. Habría sido mejor para atacar con rapidez, con la ventaja de la sorpresa. Sacó su propia varita.

"Si se trata de una pelea, él no estará solo," dijo Lily, sacando su propia varita. Snape vio a James inmutó.

"¡Oh, no se preocupe Evans", dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos a tener cuidado de no hacerle daño."

"Potter", dijo enojado, "no voy a tener cuidado de no hacerle daño."

Snape sonrió. Ir Lily!

Lily y James mantuvieron sus ojos fijos durante un largo rato. Entonces el niño Gryffindor sonrió.

"Tener a tu manera, Evans." Entonces, su mirada pasó a Snape.

"Es posible que haya hecho bien esta vez, Snivellus, pero usted es todavía un git grasa feo. No creo que no va a volver. "

Los chicos de Gryffindor volvió a salir. Sin embargo, como los otros se alejó, Sirius Negro se quedó atrás.

"Snape", se preguntó.

Snape arqueó una ceja. No me llama "Snivellus", esta vez, mierda? Esto es interesante. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos, con Lupin en su forma de lobo aullando detrás de él como Potter tiró de él, presiona en el borde de su conciencia. Empujó a un lado y mantiene su enfoque en Negro.

¿Sí?

"Tenga cuidado alrededor de Lucius Malfoy y ellos. Son malas noticias ".

Snape apenas se mantuvo a la mandíbula de una caída. Esta git Gryffindor intimidación trata de matarme y ahora está tratando de ayudar? Gears comenzó a dar vuelta en su mente. Bien podría hacer lo mejor de ella.

Snape asintió.

"Yo sé".

Snape le tocó el antebrazo izquierdo. Ojos Negro abrió un poco y él asintió con la cabeza a cambio antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Esto es interesante, Snape pensamiento. Se reflexionó sobre lo que sabía de Sirius Negro, que en su mayoría provenía de su hermano Regulus. Negro no cree que purebloods son mejores que otros magos e irrita a sus padres con su interés en la cultura muggle. Una bombilla encendida en su mente. Quizás Negro es pensar que yo podría estar caminando el mismo camino que él es?

Snape mentalmente contuvo de aspirar, pero parte de él recordó las cosas Mulciber había dicho y el cráneo marca en el brazo de Malfoy con horror. Tal vez él ...

"Hola," Lily interrumpió, agitando la mano delante de su cara. "Tierra de Sev!"

"¡Sí!" Snape dijo rápidamente, asustado. Debe haber sido la mirada perdida en el espacio de nuevo.

"Usted tenía esa mirada que tienen siempre está pensando en algo", afirmó. "¿Qué es?"

Snape trabajado la mandíbula ligeramente. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Decidió seguir sus conclusiones a sí mismo, por el momento. "Negro estaba notablemente civil que por lo general peor que Potter".

Lily Snape asintió y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora, sobre esos Ravenclaw ..."


End file.
